All-ice
All-ice, shortened colloquially as Alice, is the speculated preserved body of an Egyptian priestess, and is rumored to bring a curse upon anyone who opens its coffin. History Alice was originally the mummy of the ancient-Egyptian priestess Amon-Ra that had been stolen from a pyramid. After exchanging hands numerous times, Alice eventually found itself as one of the cargo on the passenger liner, the RMS Titanic on the ship's tragic maiden voyage. Up until this time, the mummy had already earned itself a bad reputation. Everyone who was involved with the handling and transportation of the mummy had eventually died from mysterious and inexplicable deaths; therefore, the artifact was considered to be cursed. After the Titanic sank on April 15, 1912, those who knew about the mummy existence believed that the mummy's curse was responsible for the disaster. Cyropreservation There was, however, something very peculiar about the mummy. It was different from the other preserved mummies of its time, which were mummified through wax, a process known as saponification, which left the corpses rotten and shriveled over time. Instead, when Alice was first discovered, it was apparent that she had been preserved by freezing, not wax. The body was frozen perfectly whole and intact, in a large, solid block of ice. It was said that from the time of its discovery, all the way through to when it got put on the Titanic, and even though it was carried through the desert, her body never melted. There was said to be a curse on the Titanic, the reason that made it sink, a mummy in a coffin. An ancient Egyptian priestess, but not an ordinary one, a perfectly preserved human body, preserved not by wax processing, but by being frozen solid. Anybody who saw her could think she was just sleeping. Her state was due to her being frozen with ice-9, an especially strong ice, that only melts at 96 degrees Fahrenheit, making it unmeltable even in a desert. After the Titanic disaster, she was found by the rescuers. While the other bodies started to decompose and smell, hers did not. She was stolen under unknown circumstances, until bought by Lord Gordain, a Titanic enthusiast, in the black market. He once told a friend that she was "in a navel" and "below the forest of knowledge". Her coffin would later be found empty in on of the sets for the fist Nonary Game, the Gigantic ship or the Q building in Nevada, in a room after the library. When Gentarou Hongou discovered it, he only found a plant inside the coffin, which later was used to make Soporil, Cradle Pharmaceuticals magnum opus. Her name was given because she was "all-ice", or sometimes just Alice. Due to her condition, she could be awaken if the defrosting conditions are met, making her a successful example of morphic teletemporation (Forwarding Time Travel). Ending? Upon discovering the coffin in the Q building, she was nowhere to be found. This can be explained only if someone discovered her coffin and switched it with the Q building (because it may be the only one with the gadgets' room) for mere puzzle creating. However that doesn't explain this: During the ending, the last CG you will see is a woman hitchiking, bearing similar hairstyle, clothes and body to Allie. It's unknown who freed her, but is high problable its Zero, since he knew most of the Q building. The means of defrosting are also unknown (Possibly artificially, by reconverting ice-9 to just ice).﻿ Another theory suggests that the body that was seen in the incinerator 9 years before when June escaped was the Alice, who was thawed out by the high temperature flames. It should also be noted that nobody has actually seen Alice in person. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Myth Category:Event